masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forward Station
Along with Outposts, Automated Forward Stations are part of the initial wave of exploration and colonization efforts of the Andromeda Initiative. Forward Stations contain valuable resource caches for explorers to resupply, repair stations for vehicles, and ground-penetrating sensors to identify mineral deposits. Their presence improves the chances of a planet being considered viable. Forward Stations are seeded into orbit via automated barges. Once summoned to a designated zone, forward stations descend and anchor themselves on the ground, becoming valuable landmarks and checkpoints for exploration missions. Most scout rovers have forward station connectivity, allowing them to be summoned to the stations. Forward station terminal entries also provide information on the exploration of the planet. Due to initial Scourge damage to the Initiative, resources constraints require that only Pathfinders have, in theory, official sanction to call down forward stations in the field. In reality, reports show that enterprising colonists or unscrupulous scavengers have been known to hack the signals to raid the stations for supplies. Mechanics When Pathfinder Ryder explores a planet with the ND1 Nomad or on foot, forward stations are automatically deployed upon approaching a previously designated area on a planet marked with . Forward stations serve as a checkpoint and resupply safe zone for the Pathfinder Team. In addition, each forward station on a planet provides a terminal entry that gives information on the exploration of the planet. Checkpoint As a checkpoint, each forward station acts as a fast travel point where the Nomad can be called down from orbit. On Havarl, direct extraction to the Tempest takes place instead of calling down the Nomad. Resupply Each forward station acts as a safe zone that protects the squad and Nomad from any environmental hazards. The forward station also repairs any damage to the Nomad. The forward station acts a large supply caches to replenish shields, health, ammo, and can manage Loadout (including changing squad members). In addition to the above mentioned benefits, forward stations established in an Initiative outpost are equipped with a Research & Development Research Center. Mining When a Forward Station is deployed, its ground-penetrating sensors can track mineral deposits. Each forward station adds basic mining zones to the map indicated as . These additional nodes allow additional mining drones to be deployed by the Nomad. The cryo pod perks Expanded Field Analysis I and Expanded Field Analysis II improve forward station sensors so that additional enhanced and rare mining zones will be revealed. On Havarl, the mining nodes feature is replaced by containers that can't be tracked by forward stations. AVP & Viability Each forward station adds +2 AVP and increases planetary viability by +2%. Forward Stations on H-047c only award AVP as what remains of the planet can't be made viable. The first landing on Eos grants the above mentioned bonuses instead of the Forward Station at Site 1. The Forward Station on the vault island on Eos doesn't grant the AVP or viability bonuses. Bugs A minor number of players have reported difficulties getting known Forward Stations to deploy correctly. Forward stations that are supposed to drop won't deploy. This is a very sporadic problem but has been resolved by reloading a previous save and/or turning off the game with a hard reboot. See Also *Codex *Outpost *Andromeda Viability Points Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay